Chthonian Fiend
Chthonian Fiend (ゴウエンマ or 業焔魔, Gouenma) is a giant demon and one of the mascot characters of the game, commonly seen in packaging and merchandise. Since it has the power to dominate over groups of lesser demons, it is viewed as a commanding officer of sorts within the demon forces. The protagonist first encounters the demon in a dream for their first battle tutorial. It is later fought again in the main story at the end of chapter 4. The Chthonian Fiend is described as the director of the demon horde surrounding Utakata Village; its fall signals the end of a major threat for the village residents. As a part of a collaboration effort, Soul Sacrifice players can face it in a special multi-player only quest. Battle Data When it is weakened to approximately half its health, it transforms into its second form. Each form has unique attack patterns. Characters can be injured by standing too close to its footsteps in either form. First Form Stomps around as a bipedal giant. #breathes fire to the front. #stamps back a few steps before performing a shoulder ram forward. #conjures fire into one of its fists. Runs towards its target and slams the ground. #whips tail to hit anything behind it. #crouches and pounds the ground with its fist. #rears head and fires three fireballs in front of it. #rears upper body and pounds fist into ground. Several curses pop around the field to injure and stun characters. Red circles indicate the area of effect. Demon vulnerable during attack. Kiwami removes the last attack and adds a strengthened version of this manifestation. It has a few new attacks. #breathes fire in a fan formation while stomping forward. #pounds fists onto the ground for fire damage. Second Form Crawls around as a quadrupedal beast. Regenerates lost arms, legs, and tail during its first transformation. Ground punches leave behind a magma circle which can hurt characters if they run across it. #hops forward to smash both fists onto the ground. #breathes fire in a fan formation to its sides and front. #smashes both fists onto the ground for a large explosion. Short range yet most damaging of this form. #plunges fist into ground to generate curse circles. This form temporarily negates a characters' soul abilities if it hits. Cannot be blocked. Kiwami restores Chthonian Fiend's health to maximum once changing into this form. Lava trail has been removed. It has a few new attacks. #hops forward three times for squashing damage. #whips tail to protect backside. #hurls multiple fireballs around itself in random directions. Strategy The Chthonian Fiend is powerful yet slow. It telegraphs its attacks and can be easily avoided with simple dashing, making it an easy target for the majority of its fight. Removing its tail may help reduce damage taken whilst running behind it. Chopping off its arms can massively cripple its destructive powers as they serve as the demon's main method of attacking. The Chthonian Fiend tends hit with the burning ailment, so it may help to equip a Soul which negates it. Its secondary form is quicker and harder to predict. Since its weak points are ground level, however, it's easier to obtain hard to reach parts with close-ranged fighters. Evade its charges whenever possible to attack its arms. They remain a priority to remove due to their destructive smashing attacks. Take advantage of whenever it breathes fire as it is stationary and left unguarded. Kiwami alters its AI to automatically target anyone locking onto it, making it a difficult opponent for defensive solo players. Compared to its vanilla version, Chthonian Fiend is a mobile and aggressive tank. Even hacking off limbs barely dents its fire destructiveness. Recovery times for its attacks have been shortened. Yet many of its vulnerabilities from previous attacks remain the same; continue to exploit them to dwindle its health. Parts Drops are random. Broken body parts can be used to create the Chthonian Fiend themed weaponry and armor for the protagonist. His weapons are Rank 4 fire types, and his armor offers high fire resistance when fully assembled. Daitenma Daitenma (ダイテンマ or 大天魔) is the stronger form of the Chthonian Fiend. Category: Toukiden Demons